


I Melt With You

by imissLevi24



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: #iveneverwrittenastorybefore, F/M, Fluff, Highschool AU, Highschool Party, Reader is really cool, Teenage Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), basically self insert, bomb ass soundtrack, hange is on the girl’s soccer team because the school sucks, i can’t write smut so that’s not happening, levi tutors you in french, probably be more aot characters in it but idk yet, teenage romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissLevi24/pseuds/imissLevi24
Summary: Takes place in a modern high school setting. Basically you and Hange are Best Friends and you’re on the soccer team. Levi is new in town, but he knows Hange from summer camp when they were kids. You and Levi fall in love and it’s really cute. The titans never happened btw fuck them >:0 Also Levi becomes your French tutor yay!
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 7





	I Melt With You

**Author's Note:**

> there will be underage drinking, partying, fighting etc. I’ll put a warning at the beginning of the chapters though :p

It was the last minute of the game. Your team, the Paradis County Eagles, were playing against your rivals, The Paradis Academy Unicorns. 

_Unicorns, that is such a stupid mascot. They aren’t even real,_ you think to yourself. 

The girls’ soccer team from your schools had been rivals since the 60’s when The Paradis Academy was formed by the richer families on the other side of the County. They took their tax dollars and their talented kids to form their own school system. Assholes.

This game was everything to your school’s pride, and if your team lost you’d probably be banned from prom, the cafeteria, hell even graduation. Last year when your school lost, the girls on the soccer team were verbally harassed so poorly, two of them had to become home schooled. Even the teachers would give them sideways glares during class. 

But that was a different team, a different group of young women. Now? Your team was the best soccer team the school had ever seen, and you had no intention of losing. With your defense, Hange’s precision with her goals, and Coach Sadis’ battle plan, there was no way in hell you’d let those preppy bitches beat you. 

The score is tied, 2-2. The ball is in your end of the field, with only 20 seconds until the final whistle. The opposite team’s number 3, is racing towards the goal, but unfortunately she’s coming across towards you. 

You quickly corner her to the right edge of the field and nudge the ball between her legs. Within a second you push past her,dribbling the ball up to mid-field. Hange yells from the Unicorn’s goalie box, and they’re in perfect position to score. 

_Please Hange, get the ball in. I really wanna go to the prom._

With a solid contact to the ball, you kick it in a perfect arch right to Hange’s feet. It only takes them a moment to flick the ball out the tiniest bit, breathe in, and shoot it into the top left corner of the opponent’s goal, sneaking just above the goalie’s reach.

The whistle blows. You cheer. Hange tackles you into the tightest hug you’ve ever felt. 

Hange shrieks into your ear, “ Y/N HOLY SHIT WE WON WE WON WE WON”, you laugh, and hug them back, just as tight. “I know, I think I’m gonna throw up of happiness” 

Your whole team is crowding around you guys laughing and yelling with pure joy. You even see your Goalie, Ymir, shed a single tear of happiness.

Your coach yells, but he’s clearly happy too

“LET’S GO LADIES. Line up and shake hands!”

***  
  


After shaking hands and thanking the other team for the game, you catch the eye of your friend Annie, who you know had moved schools last year. She was honestly one of the coolest people you’d ever met, and you’re glad you got to see her. Even if she was on the opposing team.

”Annie! Hey! It’s so good to see you!”, you smile and greet her with a hug. 

“You too y/n, your focus has gotten a lot better since I played with you last” 

Annie was right, while you guys were on junior varsity your freshman and sophomore year, your focus during games and practice had been spotty. You’d zone out thinking about music, boys, girls, whatever really, and the thing that’d snap you out of it was a smack to the back of the head from the blonde.

“Yeah, I guess you could say I’ve matured? Maybe it’s just cause Varsity is more fun... Oh, by the way, Armin’s in the bleachers, and you should probably go talk to him.”

You nudge her towards the direction of the bleachers, and say goodbye to her. She gives you a stink eye over her shoulder, but still walks towards the direction of Armin.

Getting to know Annie was tough, but once you found out her music taste was scarily similar to yours, you guys became instant friends. Who knew a quiet girl like Annie shared your love for George Michael?

You walk over to the bleachers yourself where you see Hange, Erwin, and dark haired guy you don’t recognize have gathered.

Hange is acting out the last minute of the game dramatically. You can tell when they’re doing an impression of you, because they furrow their eyebrows and stick out their tongue just the tinniest bit. Hange has never failed to make fun of your concentration face. One time when we had a professional photographer at a game, Hange paid him to take a picture while you were making the dumb face. Hange then paid for a poster to be made of said picture, and now the poster is hanging in the locker room. 

Erwin greets you with a bear hug, his huge frame enveloping you as he congratulates you. You thank him and pull away as Hange introduces the mystery boy.   
  


“Hey y/n ! This is Levi, he just moved here. He’s kind of reserved though so don’t get frustrated if he’s bitchy to you. Isn’t that right Levi?” 

“Shut up Hange. Hey, I’m Levi. Nice game.” 

“Thanks Levi, and if it matters, I don’t think you’re bitchy. Not yet at least”, you reply, smiling warmly at him. 

He breathes out a gentle laugh, smiling the smallest bit. Your face warms and you hope he can’t tell. 

_Damn, he’s cute as hell._

Your group of four heads towards the parking lot, and you can’t wait to go home and shower. If Hange’s B.O. is any indication of how you smell, your stench is probably just as bad.

***

You take your keys out of your back pack and unlock your car. As you’re about to toss your bag onto the back seat, Hange asks you a favor, “Oh, y/n , can you give Levi a ride home too? He just moved into the house across the street from you. Isn’t that convenient? Please?” Levi looks at you with slightly widened eyes and pursed lips.

You smile. 

“Sure, hop in the passenger seat Levi.” 

“Huh? But I always ride shotgun! Y/n what the hell! Levi you can walk home. I take it back. It’s not even that far from here. Bye.” Hange pushes Levi away from the car. Rolling your eyes, you grab Hange by the collar and shove them into the backseat, as Erwin gets in the other side. Levi walks around the front of the car and slides into shotgun. You get in and start the car.   
  


Levi jumps the slightest bit as the engine revs to life, not expecting it to be so loud. In your defence your car DOES happen to be almost 40 years old.

It’s your pride and joy, a maroon 1983 Turbo Diesel Mercedes, with leather seats and automatic window controls. 

You shuffle your playlist that’s hooked up to the new radio you had installed. It was a birthday present last year from your Dad, and you nearly cried when you opened it.

The opening guitar riff plays, and you turn up the radio and grin. Hange yells with delight at the song. Pulling out of the parking lot onto the freeway, you gently start to sing along to the words. 

_Her name is Noelle, I had a dream about her..._

The song is almost at an end when you drop Erwin off, and Hange makes you repeat it. You comply, because how could you say no when you’re still on your post-game high?

You drop Hange off a few minutes later, and as they get out of the car they say, “OH I almost forgot, y/n, there’s a party tonight at Miche’s house, be there at 7. Okay?”

You’re hesitant when you ask,

”Who’s gonna be there?” 

You’re not sure if you’re up to a huge rager tonight. You can tell you’ll be sore tomorrow from the game, and adding a hangover to that pain would be hell. 

“Just some girls from the team, it’s not a big thing so don’t worry about it!” Hange says. They’re smiling, and you can clearly see them send a cheeky wink at Levi. 

You know then that party is going to be huge. 

You sigh, “Sure Hange, I’ll be there. But I’m not taking your drunk ass home. Make sure you plan out a ride home before hand.” 

Hange cheers and jumps up with glee. “Yes! Awesome, can’t wait! Bye y/n! Bye Levi! See ya at 7!”

You wave slightly, and drive off towards your street. The song, Teenage Dirtbag, is ending for the second time. 

As you pull up in front of your house, you check to make sure that Levi really does live in that house. 

“Levi, that IS your house, right?”

Levi, who had been silently looking between your side profile and the window the whole car ride, nods. You shut off the car, and Madonna’s “Dress You Up” is cut short. 

You both get out of the car, semi-awkwardly. You shut your door and turn to see if he was headed home. As you look up, your eyes meet his grey ones over the roof of your car. He smiles curtly and shuts his door as well. 

“Thanks for the ride. Sorry for stealing Hange’s seat.” He says, still making eye contact with you. 

Laughing a little, “You’re welcome. I was actually grateful to have someone who doesn’t dance around and distract me while I’m driving. Hange’s fun, but not when I’m trying to merge on to the highway, that’s scary as fuck. Oh well, bye Levi, it was nice meeting you. Maybe I’ll see you at the party tonight? Hange can give you the address, it’d be a good way to observe who to stay away from at school”

He nods, giving you that same small smile. “I’m not much of a party person, but it sounds interesting. Maybe I will be there. Bye, y/n”

He gives you a small nod before walking across the street, through his yard, and finally through his front door. 

You can almost swear he was humming the opening lines of Teenage Dirtbag, but it’s not really important. 

You walk into your house, and get ready to shower. You cringe as you throw your smelly uniform into the laundry bin. 

Stepping into the shower, you can’t help but feel a sense of dread for the party tonight.


End file.
